Because
by Melissabear
Summary: It's been eight years. Eight long years since I've seen my team, but it's also been eight years I got to spend with my adorable son Arashi. He reminds me so much of his father.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic so please review and give me your opinions and advice to help me become a better writer.**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form I only own my OC's :)**

* * *

_I've been living close to Magnolia, but not once have I stepped a foot in my guild Fairy Tail. Only Master Makarov, Mira, and Levy know why I left. I got pregnant at 18. Not only was I scared but also I was getting attacked by dark guilds who wanted my magical power and for the fact it basically doubled when I got pregnant. So Makarov basically put me in a protection program for mine and Arashi's sake. He only let Levy know because I asked and Mira because she handles all the requests, so this way Levy could get jobs for me without raising suspicion throughout the guild. Levy of course went on all the requests with me and sometimes Mira came along too under the master's orders. Makarov also pulled a few strings to get Porlyusica to help and watch over me during the pregnancy and later helped deliver Arashi. As for everyone in the guild Makarov told them I left under my own circumstances. After I had Arashi Levy and Mira came at least once a week to see the both of us and they always told me what was going on in the guild, what everyone was doing, but more importantly what my team was doing. They told me that they still haven't given up on trying to find me. They told me that nobody is the same since I left that through it all Natsu had to be the one taking it the hardest. Ezra is more pissed than anything; Grey and Natsu hardly fight with each other anymore, Happy is depressed and isn't trying to give Carla fish anymore while Carla is trying to cheer Wendy up. So basically the team are sulking around, but I've been told that they still go on requests and hope they find information about my where – bouts. I feel kinda bad about hiding from them. Any ways off topic Makarov comes to see us every month and he told me yesterday that I can finally go back now that Arashi is old enough.  
_

It's been eight years. Eight long years since I've seen my team, but it's also been eight years I got to spend with my adorable son Arashi. He reminds me so much of his father.

I just tucked my little boy into bed, as I brush his blonde spiky hair out of the way and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for the both of us.  
I'm finally going back; back to my home, my family; back to everyone and everything.

As I walk out of Arashi's room I heard a slight nock at the front door. _Who's coming this late at night?_ I thought as I glanced at the clock; its ten o'clock at night. I go and answer the door anyways. I open the door to see my best friend for the past eight years Rose. I notice she's holding her seven year old daughter Ayame in her arms. I didn't get the chance to invite her in before she said.

"Lucy we need to talk." She had an almost desperate tone in her voice and I could see the worry in her eyes. I nodded a bit worried and let her inside closing the door behind her. I followed her to the living room and watch her lay a sleeping Ayame on the couch. With her back facing me she asked.

"Are you really going back?"

"Yes" I replied, now she's facing me and nodded her head.

"I have to leave Lucy" she said

"What? Why? Where are you going!" I say, _what is she doing? _ I thought. She just shrugs her shoulders looking down at her daughter then up to me meeting my gaze. I got it in an instant.

"It's because of him isn't?" I asked. She nodes tears now welling up in her eyes. I grab her and pull her in a hug trying to calm her down. Thinking _Ayame's father what does he want?_ Remembering what she told me about him and let's say he's not the nicest guy around.

"I need a favor" she said in a shaky voice.

"Anything just name it" I say as we pull away from our hug.

"Lucy I need you to look after Ayame till I can come back to get her, when I know it will be safe for her." I look at her in complete shock that was something I was expecting.

"Y-Y-You want me to look after her!" I stuttered.

She nodded. "Yeah I'll even send money every month to help out with food and anything she needs."

I just look at her in shock and pondering her question. I could see why she wants' to leave Ayame with me. I'm strong I think… But also I belong to the strongest and #1 guild in all Fiore Fairy Tail. Where nobody unless there stupid would try to lay a hand on Ayame.

"What would I tell her when she wakes up and you're not here Rose?" I asked. She thought about it before giving me an answer.

"Tell her that mommy had to go on a mission" she said

"And what do I tell her when she asks how long you're going to be gone for?" I asked. Now I'm staring at her intently. I could see every emotion flash across her eyes pain, anger, worry, and sadness, but the one emotion that never left her eyes was fear.

"I don't know Luce tell her for a while, but I'll be home before she knows it." She said it in an emotionless tone, now all emotions were gone from her eyes and voice like she put them in a box locked them up and threw away the key. We stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Fine but only on one condition" I say pausing till she gives me a nod. "Come back alive not just for Ayame but for everyone else that loves you." I say with tears running down my face. She gives me a simple nod and pulls me in to a hug and whispers.

"Thank you thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me."

"No problem" I say as we pull away once again from a hug. "Just keep your promise" I say wiping away my tears.

"Okay I will" she says.

We both fell in too deep thought thinking of the days ahead of us. The ticking of the grandfather was all that was heard in the silence. We were brought back out of the silence when the clock told us that it was now 11 pm.

"Oh gosh I got to go or I'll miss my train!" Rose said as she walked over to the couch where her daughter was sleeping all this time. She bent down looking at her daughter for the last time for some time and whispered "Be good for Auntie Lucy and always know no matter where momma is she will always love you" and gave her a kiss good bye.

Just watching her made my heart break. I don't think I would ever be able to do what she's doing. She's super strong if she can seriously leave her daughter, but I know she's not doing it because she wants to she's doing it because she has to, and for the sake of her daughter's life.

She abruptly stands up and walks towards the door, I of course follow her and notice for the first time since she got here there were two suitcases in my entry way one black one and a slightly smaller pink one. Rose grabs the handle to the black one and opens the door. Even though her backs to me I can tell she's crying.

"The pink suite case has all of her clothes, all her bathroom stuff, and a few toys." She says. "Please take good care of Ayame." And with that she walked out the door closing it behind her, not even giving me a chance to say good bye.

I stood there for a few minutes just staring at the door, with tears running down my face I turn around and headed back into the living room walking to the couch where Ayame was sleeping. I picked her up looking at the little girl in my arms sleeping so peacefully. I carry her up stairs to the spare bedroom and tucked her into bed. _She has no idea what just happened. _ I thought as I walked out the room closing the door behind me heading for my own room, where I put on my pj's, turned off the lights and climbed into bed._ I need to get some sleep tomorrow is a big day after all for all of us._ I thought, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep dreaming of everybody I get to see tomorrow and introducing not one, but now two kids.

**Arashi means storm and Ayame means Iris in Japanese. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's 6 am and I'm the first awake, the events from last night replaying in my head; hoping that it's not true but I know better. I get out of bed no letting sleep take me over and head to the bathroom for a relaxing shower; sometimes I just wish that I could stay in there forever letting the warm water wash away all my problems, but I know I can't. I turn off the water and step out drying myself off and putting on the outfit I chose for the day white shorts with a pretty blue blouse. As I look at myself in the mirror brushing my hair that was now down to my waist; I realize that for being 26 and having a kid I still look pretty good. I walk out of the bathroom glancing at the clock it's now about seven _I should probably get the kids up now_ I thought. I walk out of my room and down the hall to Arashi's room. I walk in and across the room to the window to open the curtain to let enough light so you don't trip over anything and die; but not too much to blind someone who is just waking up. I walk to Arashi's bed and sit on the edge.

"Arashi Arashi time to get up" I say. Shaking him a little but not a lot. He stirs and after a few more minutes he rolls over and looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes that resemble mine.

"Well good morning sleepy head time to get up, we got a lot were doing today" I say cheerfully now standing up watching him slowly get out of bed and stretch. Even though he's eight he's really mature but not entirely.

"Go take a shower and make sure to brush your hair and teeth" I said giving him my 'I mean it look'. He mumbles yes ma'am and walks towards his dresser to pick his clothes for the day.

_Okay one kid down one to go _I thought. I wait to make sure Arashi actually gets undress and in the shower; he always tell me that he's in the shower but half the time he just sits in there without taking one. I walk down the hallway a little, I grab Virgo's key and summon her.

"Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo" there's a puff of smoke and a ding dong sound and bam Virgo appears.

"Punishment princess?" she asks. I groan; I don't know how many times since I got Virgo's gate key, I've told her no but she always asks.

"Umm no, I was wondering if you could go make breakfast for us, if it isn't a problem" I say

"Of course princess anything else?" she ask

"No that will be all and thank you" I say she nods and walks down the hall to the stairway. _Kay now breakfast is taken care of I can go get Ayame. _ I thought. I finish walking down the hall way to Ayame's room I walk in and open the curtains just like I did in Arashi's room but only to turn around to see an already awake Ayame.

"Well good morning sweetie do you remember who I am?" She stares at me for a little while then a smile appeared on her face.

"Of course how could I forget my auntie Lucy" she said now grinning. I smile back sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Where's mommy?" She asks

"Your mommy went on a job and left you with me for a little while" I said.

"When is she going to be back" she asked

"She didn't say exactly when all she said was soon" I said truthfully and it was true Rose didn't even drop a hint to when she was going to be back. A frown formed on Ayame's sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"Well if she says soon then I just have to believe in what she said" she said smiling.

'_Wow what a strong little seven year old'_ I thought.

I smiled back "Well that settles that but you need to go take a shower we have plans for today." Now standing I motion for her to follow me and she did; I lead her to my bathroom and told her she could take a shower in there and I would bring her a towel and a set of clothes. I start the shower and made sure it was warm enough before I left to fetch what I said I would bring along with her hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chappy 3 :) Thanks to everybody who has reviewed or is following my story you guys have no clue how happy it made me :D I can't wait to see what all of you think of this chapter; it took me a little while to post this for the fact that 1. it took forever to type 2. my parents went to see my sister and my mom didn't tell me the password to the computer -_- and 3. my aunt took for ever to preview and help me make corrections ( but now she's living with us so that means she can help me on the spot XD). **

**Thanks again to all my amazing readers **

**I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

~ Ayame P.O.V~

When Auntie Lucy left I turned around noticing my surroundings; the bathroom was big; there was a really big bathtub enough room for two, three if you really wanted to try. There was a towel rack with one fluffy towel still damp from this morning when auntie took a shower; there was a medicine cabinet, a huge mirror that hung over the sink. The counters were clean well everything was clean and look as if it was brand new. The walls were a sea blue and the ceiling is high with several lights. I didn't notice auntie Lucy had come back. She placed everything that she had brought back and placed it on the counter top, she turned to me

"You're not in yet?" she questioned. I just shook my head.

"I see well please get in and hurry otherwise you'll be eating where were going, and trust me it's going to twenty times easier to just eat here." She said with a slight smile. "Well I will leave now so you can shower" as she walked out the door. When she left I took my hair brush, brushed my hair, undressed and stepped into the warm water.

* * *

~ 10 minutes later ~

After I got out of the shower, dried off, and put on the outfit Auntie Lucy picked out; a pair of jean shorts that go up half my thigh, and a white blouse. I then dried and brush my hair through and my teeth. I picked up my pajamas off the floor, gathered my belongings and headed down the hallway to the room that I woke up this morning. This time as I walked through the hall I notice all the pictures of Lucy and Arashi that line the hall. When I made it back to the room I notice my suitcase on the floor I open it putting my belongings back where they belonged and grabbed out a pair of socks, my tennis shoes, and a white ribbon. I sat on the floor put on my socks grab my shoes and ribbon and head down stairs. When I reached the bottom I could smell chocolate chip pancakes. I followed the smell to the dining room

When I entered Lucy and Arashi were already sitting at the table with stacks of pancakes in front of them. I set my shoes down by the door way and made my way to Lucy who wasn't eating yet. "Can you put this ribbon in my hair into a ponytail" I asked

"Of course sweetie" was her reply. When she was done I went and sat down right across from Arashi who was stuffing his face with pancakes. When he swallowed he said "Good morning Ayame" I replied good morning as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of me.

When we were done eating, auntie excused herself to grab her purse and told us to meet her at the front door. When we walked out of the dining room I grabbed my shoes from where I left them and followed Arashi to the front door where we put on our shoes and waited like we were told .

"Where are we going" I asked Arashi he gave me a huge grin and said "Momma's old guild".

When everyone was ready we left the house and auntie Lucy said it would take about 20-30 minutes to get there and Arashi was jumping around in excitement and I was pretty excited myself I can't wait to see what kind of guild it is!

* * *

~ Fairy Tail Meanwhile~

The guild is loud as ever, well as loud as it got after Lucy left."_It's just not the same as it was when Lucy was her."_ Thought Makarov even though he knows exactly when she'll be back that day is today.

"Everything is ready" Said a young take-over mange with long white hair from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Mira walking up to him.

"Good idea to keep everyone here and to be here before eleven" said levy from her stool at the counter. Makarov nodded as he watched every one. Ezra was sitting in the corner by herself eating her strawberry cake, Natsu and Grey arguing over something stupid, Romeo and Wendy sitting at a table talking, Happy trying to give Carla a fish, Gageel eating nails in the corner watching Levy, and Juvia stalking Grey . Everything was normal till…

**CRASH!**

The guild doors flew open and to child like figures fell on the ground.

"Arashi you idiot I told you, you were going to make us fall." Said a very mad little girl with green eyes and brown hair pulled up into a pony tail that reached the middle of her back. She was now standing over the boy on the ground brushing herself off.

"Aww come on it was fun and your face was priceless when we fell" Arashi said only to receive a hit on the head from a not amused Ayame. "Jerk" muttered Ayame.

* * *

~ 5 minutes ago ~

"Momma is that the guild" said a very excited Arashi pointing at a castle like building ahead of them. Lucy nodded trying to put her mind in order trying to calm herself down.

"Can Ayame and I have a race to see who gets there first?" Asked a smiling Arashi

"Of course sweetie just race to the doors and wait for me okay?" He nodded and grabbed Ayame's hand. She watched the two children took off running as fast as they could go. Up ahead you could hear Ayame tell Arashi that he was going to make them fall. He replied that he wasn't going to but only to eat his own words as they fell through the doors.

* * *

~End of flash back~

Everybody in the guild burst out laughing at the two arguing kids. Mira and Levy just smile as they made their way to the two kid. "Are you two okay" ask Mira and Levy in unison as they bent down to be eye level with Arashi and Ayame.

"Of course Auntie Levy and Auntie Mira" replied Arashi. Levy just shook her head "How many times have we told you not to run around like that you could get seriously hurt."

"Sorry" said Arashi rubbing the back of his head smiling sheepishly. Mira turned to the little girl standing next to Arashi.

"What's your name "she asked the little girl looked at Mira for a few seconds and smiled "Ayame" she replied. Arashi smiled putting an arm around Ayame's shoulders " Yeah she's staying with momma and I till her momma comes back."Mira and Levy just smile at the two.

"Mira, Levy you know these children" ask Ezra.

"Hmm really pretty, with scarlet red hair, and wearing armor you must be auntie Ezra I heard a lot about you" Arashi said as he looked at Ezra. Ezra just stared at the boy wondering how he knew her and she was just about to ask when a shout was heard from the doors.

"Arashi, Ayame are you two alright?" Everyone turned their heads to the front door where they heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy…?" they all said except for Makarov, Mira, and Levy.

* * *

**Oh and sorry if I didn't say anything before hand; my mom was telling me to get off the computer when i was trying to post chapter 2 and i for got to put my awesomeness before the story. So i hope you except my deepest apologies. :) Well now off to finish making my bed :D **

**Oh and don't kill me but it might be a little while before chapter 4 is up because I am still writing it O.o and I need to quit being lazy and actually finish what I started. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter 4 you guys:) I really hope you guys like it! and thanks for all of my reviews for chappy 3 :D  
**

**Oh and i will have a little announcement at the bottom, but before anyone has a panic attack about that it's nothing serious just a heads up :)**

******I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form I only own my OC's :)**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V. ~

Everybody turned their heads towards the door where a very familiar voice.

"Lucy….?" Everybody questioned.

"H-h-hi everyone long time no see" she responded.

"Eh mom this person is Ezra right?" Arashi stated pointing at Ezra now on the verge of tears. Everyone panicked seeing Ezra cry; everyone knows it takes a lot to make Ezra cry.

"Lucy" she sniffled and pulled Lucy in to a bone crushing hug.

"Ezra c-c-c-can't breathe "gasped a now suffocating Lucy; Ezra loosened her grip but not ready to release Lucy.

Then something clicked in all the guild members heads: _ Mom?_

**EHHHHHH?! ** Everybody yelled. Lucy looked up startled by everybody's sudden outburst; Mira and Levy giggling in the background at everyone's reaction. Meanwhile Arashi and Ayame looking around trying to figure out why everyone was so surprised.

"Auntie Mira, Levy why is everyone so surprised all the sudden?" Arashi asked looking around seeing some people falling off their chairs.

"Hmm it seems that they just realized that Lucy is your mom, I mean you're kind of a dead giveaway you look almost exactly like her give and take a few things here and there." Mira told him with a smile. He turned back to the people in the room where he noticed a man with pink hair and another one right next to him with raven black hair; they look like they were in the middle of a fight.

~Meanwhile~

In one of the back corners of the guild sat two dragon slayers watching the scene unfold in front of them. Both curious about the boy who was calling Lucy "mommy" and how exactly did Mira and Levy know him.

"This is very weird" whispered Natsu, while looking at his best friend and partner who had been missing for eight years; he remembered the day when Master told the guild about Lucy leaving.

~Flashback~

It was a normal day in the guild; loud and lively as ever. Grey and I were fighting just too past time while waiting for Lucy. Ezra, Grey, and I already picked out our next mission all of us knowing that Lucy's rent was due soon and for the fact that Happy and I were running low on food money. I got bored with fighting with Grey so I walked over to Mira who was standing behind the bar wiping a glass. She looked really sad and she kept looking towards Levy who looked equally sad.

"Hey Mira what's wrong with you and Levy?" I asked. She just shook her head and gave me a sad smile.

"Oh nothing the matter Natsu, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If you say so" I told her and walked off. Then Master walked from his office to the balcony of the second floor and yelled "Shut up you brats I have something I have to tell you" he said.

Everybody quieted down instantly and we all looked up to see the old man with a pained look in his eye.

"I'm sorry to tell you all this but, Lucy Heartfilia has left the guild and she wanted me to inform you,that she left on her own accord and she says that she will be back some day and she hopes that none of you won't take this too hard and you guys keep living and smiling" he said with a sad smile and a slid down his face.

And of course the guild was in an uproar me being the loudest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN; LUCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE US WITH OUT SAYING A WORD!" I yelled .People behind me all yelled in agreement. "Natsu" he stated. I didn't listen to a word he said because I turned around and ran out the guilds door all the way to Lucy's apartment and through the window. Then I actually took in my surroundings. Everything was gone. Her apartment was completely empty. Lucy was really gone; by that time Grey, Ezra, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all showed up looking at me from the door way with shock on their faces. I walked up to them and said "She's gone "and then I left the apartment not looking back.

~End of Flashback~

Gageel just grunted, deep in thought trying to figure out the connection between Levy, Mira, and the kid. He tried to remember every that has happen over the past eight years. He also remembered that Levy and Mira would leave on solo missions and would be gone for weeks and come back just to run up to the other smiling like idiots. Then that night they would have a sleep over. Gageel only knew this because let's face it, he technically stalked Levy, but only to trying to figure out what exactly they were doing.

With that, Gageel came to conclusion that the boy was indeed Lucy's. Not only did the kid look like Lucy but he also smelled like her; but there was also something else in his sent that smelled different but strangely enough it smelled familiar. He just waved it off thinking that it was just his nose playing tricks on him.

Natsu realized that Gageel wasn't going to be much help. So he got up and made his way towards Lucy.

"Oi move your asses out of the way!" he yelled as he pushed his way through the crowed that was surrounding Lucy. People automatically moved out of the way knowing that when Lucy left, Natsu took it the hardest. He made his way towards Lucy through the now clear path and walked right up to her.

* * *

**So you all know fall is right around the corner and with that comes school bleck :p, this is just a little note telling you once school starts ( Sep. 7th ) for me. I might take a longer time to update because this year not only am I going to have a full scheduled, I also am planning on getting a part time job. Which means I'm most likely am going to have early bird (0 block ) oh the joy of starting school at 7 am, then working after school. So just thought to let you all know and keep you posted if anything pops up and may delay the updating of this story. :)**

**Oh and thanks to all the people out there who have either reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. You guys are amazing and each get a cookie:)**

**See or read from you guys later**

**~ Melissa Out~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yupp so I'm back with a super short chapter sorry:( i promise the next one will be long!**

******I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form I only own my OC's :)**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V~

Natsu walked up to Lucy, who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu" she breathed. He gave her is famous crooked smile and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome back you weirdo "he said, then he lowered his voice. "If you ever leave again; I will hunt you down, drag you back and lock you in a windowless room." A smile played on Lucy's lips; she knew something like that was going to come from him. From what Levy and Mira told her, Natsu worried the most.

Lucy nodded her head "Okay, I promise" she said. Satisfied with her answer and let go of her. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by none other than Gray.

"Hey hothead don't hog Lucy all to yourself"

"What was that Popsicle?!"

"You heard me ash – for – brains"

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh crap" he yelled and ran off in the search of his clothes, the guild chuckled. '_Some things never change_' Lucy thought.

"This calls for a celebration" declared Master Makarov. Everyone shouted their agreement and before anyone knew it a party was in full swing.

* * *

**Yeah so a super short chapter, I know you may boo me now and also I know its super late. I've been busy getting ready for school and I'm also painting the spare room and my grandparents came last weekend, and I started school on Tuesday, because I was apart of link crew at school. School is such a drag, now I remember why I hate people :( **

**But enough of my rambling. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time you guys are truly amazing! **

**So don't forget to review this time and give me your input. **

**Oh and thanks funbunny99 for telling me about misspelling Erza's name. I'm dyslexic and then my spell checker says it's right so I didn't pay much attention to it :) **

**Thanks again and hope everyone is having a great week at school or just a great week in general!**

**Until next time **

**~ Melissabear out ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 everyone! :D So I decided to give replies to all of those who had reviewed from last chapter! So first up is**

**shortypink: Why thank you my dear! And I read your story and really like it ^_^**

**jessiemeabay: The father is ... a secret. ;)**

**Jazbez: I haven't really thought about that yet it depends on how long I'm going to make this story :) and it's okay to have manly tears or as Elfman says " It's MAN to cry!"**

**yukari-chanluvzsachi-kun: Of course! **

**ACLyoko: I know :( I've just been busy and I actually wrote this chapter when I couldn't sleep one night :)**

**Erza Scarlets: You shall find out in this chapter:)**

**So enough of that on with the story!**

** I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form I only own my OC's :)**

* * *

"Arashi, Ayame why don't you two head up stairs with the other kids" said Mira smiling sweetly at the two.

"Alright auntie Mira" replied the two kids as they headed for the stairs.

~ On the second floor ~

As Ayame and Arashi made it to the top of the stairs, they noticed six children all standing around playing some sort of game.

"Oh come on Eri you cheated" yelled a young girl with wild long black hair and green eyes.

"I did not Mio get over it and quit being a sore loser "yelled a young boy with messy blue hair and reddish brown eyes.

"What did you say!?" yelled a now very angry Mio.

"Come on guys" said a young boy with raven black hair and deep blue eyes.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled giving the boy a death glare.

"Will you all shut up, you'll scare the new comers" Yelled a girl with long white hair and blue – grey eyes.

At this point all of the kids quieted down and turned towards the stairs. Ayame and Arashi staring wide eyed at the group.

"Who are they" asked a boy with green hair and blue eyes.

"Ummm….. Auntie Mira told us to come up here" said Ayame quietly avoiding eye contact with the group now staring at them.

"Oh I see, so mom sent you up here I'm her daughter Sonoko and I'm eleven" said the young girl with long white hair and blue – grey eyes. "The boy over there is Kazuma and he's seven "she said pointing to the boy with green hair, and those two over there are Eri and Mio as you heard; Eri is ten and Mio is nine, and last but not least that's Haru; he's ten" she said pointing to the boy with raven hair and blue eyes and "his little sister Mizuki; she's eight" she said pointing to a little girl with blue hair in curls with blue eyes.

Arashi and Ayame looked at the group in front of them before answering. "I'm Arashi; I'm 8 and this is Ayame and she's 7" gesturing to the quiet girl to his right.

"Nice to meet' cha" they all yelled.

"So what were you guys playing?" asked Arashi.

"Oh it's just a weird game our parents played as kids" said Mio.

"Really, is it fun?" asked Ayame.

"Yes it is when **someone **isn't cheating" she replied.

"God damn get over it already" yelled Eri.

"What did I tell you about language" yelled Sonoko as she hit him on the head.

"Oww you stupid …"

"What were you going to say?!"

"They're going at it again" said Haru.

"Should we stop them?"Asked Arashi.

"We could but it's more fun this way" said Kazuma with a smile on his face.

~ Somewhere with Rose~

"T_rain rides are soooooooo boring. Ugh I wonder what Ayame is doing. I hope she ate a good breakfast, I wonder if they left for the guild; knowing them they are probably throwing a party" _she thought as a smile formed on her lips. Staring out the window, not noticing two cloaked figure's watching her.

~Somewhere with a creepy guy~

"Ah so they found her, that was easier than expected" said a deep voice. "Make sure they don't kill her we still have use of her"

"Yes sir" said a young blond girl writing in a notebook before she walked away leaving, a man sitting in a chair looking out the window with a smile on his lips.

* * *

***enter creepy dude***

**So hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite, follow whatever you please.**

**Oh and tell me if you figured out who these kids parents are! ;) **

**Especially Arashi and technically it wouldn't matter the hair color of the father, because based on biology and genetics it just depends on which is the dominate gene and blonde just happens to be the dominate gene when it comes to Arashi's hair. See i just opened a huge door of possibilities :)**

**Until**** next time!**

**~Melissa Out~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello everyone! I know, I have failed you and making you wait:( But I hope this Chappy will bring a smile on your face :D and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC's. XD**

* * *

**~ Last time~**

**"Make sure they don't kill her we still have use of her."**

**"Yes sir!" said a young blonde girl, writing something down in her note book before walking away; leaving a man with black hair, looking out the glass window into the night.**

**~ Normal P.O.V~**

As the day progressed, the party was still in full swing. Those who were of age were down stairs drinking, eating, and of course fighting. Just like the old days. Even up stairs the children were drinking and eating, what was provided by Mira. They too were celebrating; not for a nakama returning but for new ones gained.

The party continued late into the night. Mira checked on the kids every so often and brought up pillows and blankets for them to use. As expected they were not going home anytime soon. Everything began to quiet down a little after three in the morning. Guild members began to pass out one after another, sleeping where they passed out at, even sleeping on each other.

**~ With Rose~**

I watched as the scenery passed by; mountains, fields, rivers, houses, towns, everything was peaceful. I am now on a train just outside Fiore on my way towards the center of the neighboring country of Crete (and no this has nothing to do with FMA/ FMA:B I just couldn't think of anything. ). I have this unsettling feeling, like I'm being watched, which I wouldn't put it pass just that. Earlier in my trip I realized that no matter what train I got on these two distinctive figures would follow. They probably work for him, and I wouldn't doubt that either, and if so , then my plan to lure them away from Lucy and the kids was a success . All I know is that I have to keep my guard who knows what they will do.

**~ Back with Mr. Creepy~**

Everything is going as planned but this seems easy to easy. Rose wouldn't be so carelessly out in the open. It's like she purposely drawing are attention. Not only, that but something felt amiss. She's always traveling with that little brat, where is she, this plan cannot work without her and that blonde spirit mange and her brat too.

He walked out of his office to find his secretary. "Marissa" he said

The young blonde girl turned around "yes sir?" she asked

"Find me that blonde spirit mange and her brat and also Rose's brat, and have someone keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't make contact with them, we can't have them suspecting anything." He said. He quickly turned away walking back to his office giving no room for argument.

**~ Back at the guild the next mooring ~**

It was early and peaceful for everyone was asleep, well except for two young ones who woke up and are now heading down stairs to find their mother/ aunt. Who was peacefully asleep on Natsu's shoulder, with a sleeping Titania on her other side and a sleeping Happy on her lap. The duo was contemplating on whether or not to wake their mother/ aunt up, and was soon spotted by Mira who was getting ready to make breakfast.

**~ Mira P.O.V~**

I was about to start breakfast when I spotted Arashi and Ayame, trying to decide whether or not to wake Lucy. I walked over to them.

"Look who's up bright and early" I said. The two jumped, and turned to face me.

"Good morning Aunt Mira" replied Arashi and Ayame just gave me a small smile.

"Would you two like something to eat?" I asked. They both nodded

"Then follow me" I said. We walked behind the bar and into the kitchen.

"Okay so what would you guys like" I asked.

"PANCAKES" yelled Arashi. I giggled, he is so darn cute.

Ayame just sat on a stool and shook her head. "We had that yesterday, can we have french toast instead?" she asked.

"Of course, we can have both how about that?" I asked and met with shouts of approval.

**~ An hour later~**

Mira just finished the last batch of pancakes and French toast, when the guild began to wake up to the smell of delicious smell of pancakes, but not only that but the screams and yells coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmhmm" came out of a sleepy dragonslayers mouth. He opened his eyes and look around to see other guild members stirring awake. He looked to his left to see Lucy sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey Luce" he nudged her trying to wake her.

"Luce" he said nudging her again but to no avail, he thought a moment, thinking of a way to wake Lucy. Then it hit him.

"Hey Luce, we ate all your food again" and with that Lucy shot up knocking the still sleeping Erza and Happy to the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to eat my food, go buy your own damn it!" she yelled and about to kick Natsu with her famous "Lucy kick", but stopped when she realized, she was not at her old apartment but at the guild. She remembered last night festivities, parting and drinking with her family. The aroma of French toast and Pancakes hit her nose making her tummy growl and grumble very loudly. Natsu chuckled at her and got up from the floor.

"Let's go get some food before there isn't any" he said and the pair walked to the kitchen and was met with a mess. No a mess was an understatement a HUGE mess, is how to describe what they saw. There was flour everywhere and covered everything, including a very pissed Ayame and a laughing Arashi.

"Good morning" Mira said cheerfully. Arashi and Ayame look towards the door to see who entered the kitchen. Arashi visibly paled when he saw that it was his mother. Ayame just smiled.

"What did you two do?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice, but you could hear the darkness and anger in her tone. Arashi swallowed figuring out how to answer, and he knew one thing was for sure his mother wasn't mad, but extremely pissed. Mira and Natsu look from Lucy to Arashi; who was now hiding behind Ayame, and back again.

"W-w-well you see mom" he stuttered not sure what to say.

"We got in a fight" Ayame stated looking at Lucy.

Lucy looked at Ayame and sighed. "After breakfast you two will clean this kitchen top to bottom got it?" she said.

She was met with apologies and moans of "yes ma'am's" she nodded in approval. Looking back to see a smiling Mira

* * *

**Bam! New chappy :) So just to let you all know I actually had this written weeks ago on paper, but then I lost it, and I found it today in my parents room. Why it was in there I have no clue, BUT anyways what matters is that I updated and I need your help I can't think of any bad guy names for Mr. Creepy so any suggestions would be helpful:) **

**On another note I hope you all had a great holiday and you spent it with your family's :) I know I did, yesterday was my birthday and I got to spend it with my amazing family and friends, including my dad who is never home for my birthday:D **

**Anyway have a fantastic day and I can't wait to here from you guys :D**

**~ Melissa Out~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone :)

So I'm just thought to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit. Now don't kill me I'm going to tell you why. For starters I'm currently taking **TEN** classes at school which is taking a lot of my free time not to mention I have to finish writing a paper by this Friday and I have a speech next week, then I have to write another paper for my History class. I also have to make up stuff for days that I have missed last week.

Not only that I'm helping move my brother and sister in- law this weekend, which is exactly how I want to spend my time, but whatever. But on the positive I finally got my computer so I can update faster once I start on the story again, and I have a two week spring break ( HELL YEAH! XD) starting March 22nd. So I'll probably start re- updating the beginning of April Thank you all for being patient all this time and I promise an awesome chapter once I can update again. You are all wonderful and Thank You sooo much for supporting me and my story :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone :) I know it's been a while but here's a new chapter! So please forgive me ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail only my OC's :D**

* * *

lAfter everyone got their fill of delicious food that Mirajane prepared. The two trouble makers, got to work cleaning the mess they created; and to Lucy's satisfaction, they did it without fighting each other, but you could still hear them bickering throughout the guild.

While those two were cleaning Lucy was once again bombarded with questions from her guild mates. Which she answered all to the best of her abilities, the ones however she could not answer were about why she left besides from having Arashi. In order to answer those questions she would have to ask Master Makarov or Laxus; since he was now second in command; if she could tell everyone the real reason. As the day droned on there wasn't a dull moment in Fairy Tale.

Soon word spread that Fairy Tail's strongest celestial spirit mange had returned home but not just by herself but with two small children. Even though Lucy's friends from the other guild all sighed in relief that one of their friends was found safe and sound and that's all that matters.

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

I was finally able to get out of the crowd that surrounded me. For some reason it's starting to turn into another party, but yet again this is Fairy Tail after all. Anyway I started to look around for Master Makarov, but I couldn't find him anywhere so I started searching for Laxus but came up empty also. I searched for Mirajane, since she dose handle all guild affairs after all; who I found in the kitchen supervising Arashi and Ayame who were still cleaning.

"Neh, Mira do you know where I can find Master Makarov or Laxus by any chance?" I asked.

"Hmmm'" she thought for a moment. "Master Makarov should be with Porlyusica for his monthly treatment and Laxus should be at the monthly guilds masters meeting between the guilds, they should be back in a few days why?" she asked.

"Because I want to ask permission to tell everyone the real reason I left" I stated. Mirajane's eyes grew wide with surprise. " And besides I still have to tell Arashi's father that he is a father so might as well take two birds out with one stone" I said

"Are you sure Lucy, who knows how "he" will react to that kind of news" Mira said. I nodded my head.

"It's about time everyone knew anyways, I don't like keeping things from my family after all" I said with a smile.

* * *

~Laxus's P.O.V~

_Another boring guild meeting with these old farts talking about nothing but nonsense, we haven't even talked about what we came here to talk about in the first place and it's already been half a day. At this rate I'll need more alcohol just to stand their old man babble. Can't these old men talk about their perverted stuff later this is a meeting for a reason._ My thoughts were caught off when Master Bob started talking to me.

"So Laxus I've heard that Lucy has returned home is it true" he asked. That drew everyone's attention to the conversation at hand.

"Ah" I replied. Glad to finally get on topic of this whole expedition.

"This could become troublesome for us" stated Goldmine (guild master of Quarto Puppy a.k.a Quarto Cerberus). I nodded in reply.

"It might be, depending if they make a move towards Lucy and her son" I said

"That doesn't mean that they won't" said Ooba Babasaama (Lima Scale). I nodded my head in agreement, the others voicing their opinion.

"We all need to take extra precautions in all of our guilds, they can strike anywhere at any time, without the slightest bit of a warning" I said.

"Lucy is important to all of us, and without out a doubt she could be used against us if they got a hold of her and her power. Her son too" said Goldmine.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Lucy now has custody of Rose's daughter Ayame "I said in a calm voice. Everyone's jaws literally dropped; I think a few shit themselves also.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted at me.

"Would you keep it down, damn no need to get your panties twisted in a knot" I said

"Seriously?" Bob asked. I nodded in conformation.

"This is not good at all protecting two great powers was one thing, but now a third and Rose's daughter at that. This is going to get messy, very messy. They are for sure going to try something soon, if they are not already trying now "said Ooba Babasaama.

* * *

~Arashi's P.O.V~

I heard mom and Mira talking about stuff, but what really got my attention; was mom mentioning my father. She hardly talks about him and only told me a few things about him and told me she would tell me more when I got older. All she told me was that he always protected momma and always supported her no matter what. Also that he was strong as a dragon or even more. I really don't understand though aren't dragons the strongest being in our world; if so how can someone be stronger than one? Do they even still exist?

"Neh, momma, who is my dad?" I asked. She stopped talking to Mira in the middle of her conversation and both of them looked at me.

"You haven't told him yet?" Mira asked. Momma shook her head.

"No, I told him I would tell him when he got older, after all his father doesn't even know. How that idiot hasn't figured it out yet I will never know. I mean they been under the same roof for the past thirty-six hours now you would figure he would be somewhat curious at this point." She replied.

"My father is in this guild?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough. Wendy and Gageel figured it out already and who knows how many of the others figured it out also. After all you do look a lot like your father, you just have blonde hair instead." She paused before continuing

"But we have to keep quiet until I get Makarovs permission, whether it's safe to tell everyone" she finished.

"Why?" I asked. Why dose momma need someone's permission just to tell me who my father is? Is it dangerous to momma and I if others knew? Or is there another reason that momma just isn't telling me?

"Just because, you'll understand when you're older" she said in a soft tone, but I knew what was behind it. It was a warning not to push matters any further or I might regret it later. I nodded my head and got back to work cleaning the rest of the kitchen with Ayame, who was abnormally quiet. Which was actually nice and she's quite pretty when she isn't being weird, and doing strange things.

When we finished we headed back upstairs to find the others so we could continue playing. But when we reached the top no one was up there. We decided to check the guild but no one was in sight. I finally asked someone who just happened to Aunt Lissa, who said she saw them go out back towards the pool not too long ago and to try and find them there. I bowed and thanked her just like momma taught me and grabbed Ayame's arm and dragged her towards the back of the guild where the back door lead to the pool area and porch.

* * *

~With Gageel and Wendy~

Two of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers were sitting at one of the back tables in the farthest corner of the guild watching the chaos ensue.

"What do you think about this Gageel-san" Wendy asked the older dragon slayer.

"Hmmm" was all she got as an answer. Wendy sighed and crossed her arms over her now developed chest.

"Well at least tell me what you think about Rose's daughter showing up with Lu and Arashi" she asked.

"That could be troublesome for all of us" he replied. Wendy nodded know what all could happen if not only Lu-chan and Arashi's power was discovered, but now Ayame also, it could put them in a tough spot.

"It doesn't matter if they are good or bad people, everyone is going to try to go after Lucy and not only that but the kids as well" Wendy stated.

"Not only that but that old fart put us on protection duty to watch over all three, which is going to be a pain in the ass" Gageel said. They both sighed at that. Makarov made it very clear how important this assignment was.

"We knew bunny girl was powerful, but damn, for her to be so powerful that people are willing to risk their lives just to get their hands on her is ridiculous, and throwing those brats in on top of it makes it a triple threat, to everyone's safety, not just our own" He said in a dark voice. Wendy nodded. Neither knowing how much was weighing on their job as protectors nor little did they know that they were going to be tested in the near future.

* * *

**I know this isn't as long as I promised but I'm having a writer's block! Also since school is almost out and hopefully my work load will get lighter. I plann on updating at least twice a month, if not I'm sorry, but I'll try t do my best :D**

**Don't forget to review and tell me how your liking the story so far :D and also about any concerns or ideas for or about the story! **

**Well I'm off to bed good night everyone :)**

**~MelissaOut~**


	10. Chapter 10

**What up homie G's! I bring you another chapter, who knew that thunder storms could break your writers block:)**

**Well on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail only my OC's: D**

* * *

~With the dynamic duo ~

When Arashi and Ayame made it outside in hopes of finding their new friends, they came to a disappointing sight. The porch/pool/patio area was deserted. Not a creature in sight. They looked around but came up with nothing.

"Should we go back inside?" Ayame asked

"I guess, there is no point of being out here if there is nothing to do, at least some of them are entertaining" He said. They turned around to go back, when they heard someone yelled their names.

"Ayame! Arashi! Where you going" Yelled Sonoko. They both turned around to see her standing in the door way of a building. How they missed it, they didn't know.

"We were looking for you guys, but we didn't find you, so we were just going to go back inside" Arashi stated.

"Well don't stand there come on" She yelled. The two made their way over to her and through the door into a hallway.

"What is this place" asked Ayame, as Sonoko began leading the way through the never ending hallway of doom.

"This is the old training grounds. It was originally built so that Aunt Erza and my mom could spar without destroying things, but as the guild grew with more members it became the official training grounds of the guild" she stated.

"Really? That's actually pretty cool" Arashi stated. Sonoko nodded her head.

"Now we use it, we fight each other and whoever wins, fights and so on and so forth till there is only one winner. Whoever wins picks what we play for a whole day" She went on. As they drew closer to the stadium (?), they could hear the cheers of the others. When they entered they saw Eri with a sword in hand and Haru standing half naked in a fighting stance.

"Where did you go Snow "asked Mio.

"Went and got some lost kittens" She replied pointing to Arashi and Ayame.

"You guys got off of cleaning duty" asked Mizuki. They both nodded

"Well come sit and join the party, whoever wins this fight will go against Sonoko, who currently is holding the record of five days of straight winning" said Kazuma.

* * *

Just then a loud clang of metal and shattering glass was herd. Haru and Eri were locked in place. Haru had a sword made of what appeared to be ice, confusing Arashi and Ayame. Noticing this Sonoko quickly explained that Haru took after his dad; who could use Ice Make magic and Eri took after his mother in the love of swords and has magic similar to hers but not a hundred percent. Ayame and Arashi watched the two fight in awe. That was the first time either of them had seen a fight up close. The others giggled at this and continued to watch the fight as it came to its. Haru and Eri were facing off whoever made the next hit was the winner. They were both panting heavily taking a quick break, before charging at each other one last time. They hit each other with so much force, that dust was thrown from impact. Everyone waited for the dust to clear anticipating who the winner was. As the dust settled they saw one figure standing and that was Eri standing panting while Haru was laying on the ground panting also. Immediately everyone began to cheer.

"WAY TO GO ERI!" They all cheered. Eri smiled the biggest smile possible, before helping

Haru up off the ground.

"Great fight Haru" he said now looking at the boy in front of him.

"You too, but just remember this, I will defeat you" he said shaking hands.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Eri said.

"Alright we get to see Eri and Sonoko fight next" Mio said excitedly

"So this is where you're at" said a voice behind them. They all turn around to see none other than Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"Hi momma, how did you find us "asked Arashi.

"I had Natsu sniff you out, who would of thought that this is still her" She said.

"You've been here before Auntie Lucy" Ayame asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"Master Makarov rebuilt it after Natsu and Gray kept destroying the guild everyday with there fighting" she stated giving Natsu a slight glare. He just smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say, and it wasn't just me, it was also partly that Ice strippers fault" he said with a shrug.

"Aye then you guys would end up bring the whole guild into it, and end up smashing Ezra's cake" Happy said.

"Yeah then Erza would get involved to get revenge for her precious cake and beating you an inch from Death's door step" she said with humor in her voice.

The children all sweat dropped as Natsu turned a shade lighter at the memory all thinking the same thing _**1. Erza was scary **_and_** 2. Never ever ever piss her off.**_

* * *

**Well hello children of light:p **

**By now I would think you would have figured out who Arashi's daddy is by now but if not, well sucks for you. I've dropped several and I mean _Several_**

**_hints._ **

**Any ways I shall tell you the parents for the other chillens and also the meaning of their names**

**Eri ( My Protector): Erza and Jelllal**

**Mio ( Beautiful Cherry): Levy and Gageel **

**Haru (Sunshine) and Mizuki (Beautiful Moon): Juvia and Gray (Because Juvia loves Gray-sama) :D**

**Sonoko (Garden Child): Mira and Laxus**

**Kazuma (True Harmony): Lisanna and Freed **

**I was going to have one for Evergreen and Elfman but I got lazy, sue me.**

**This is it for now, I will try to get another chapter out hopefully by the end of the month. **

**So yeah don't for get to leave your lovely comments~**

**~Melissa Out~**


End file.
